


Synergy

by Sokorra



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver finally has a chance to ask Lois why she was so into him and Chloe getting together. Post series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synergy

“Can I ask you a question?” Lois looked up from going through her purse looking for a pack of gum or something she could chew on.  They were stuck in an elevator due to a power outage and with a few hours before her of waiting before someone could come and get them out, she needed something to take her mind off the fact they had been on their way to lunch.

“Sure,” she answered Oliver.  “No need to ask.”

“Why were you so calm about Chloe and me?  I mean, I don’t mind the fact that you were, and I’m quite happy you were happy for us, but I’ve always wondered why you weren’t as weirded out by it as Clark was.”

“Because Clark still sees Chloe as his semi-baby sister.  Just enough to require his protection, not enough to make her off his attracted-to list.”

“What?”  He had known about Chloe’s little crush, but had never known that it had been mutual.

“Once Upon a time, Chloe and Clark tried things out.  Never worked out for obvious reasons as we can see.  And if Chloe can be okay with my dating her first love, I think I can be okay with her dating my ex-boyfriend.  It seems we found the perfect guys - just one Lane woman away.”  She grinned.  “Besides, I think I saw you two as being a thing as soon as I realized we weren’t going to be a thing.  You did try to stop her wedding after all.”

“Because I didn’t think she and Jimmy were right for one another, not because I had any interest in her at the time.”

“Really?”

“I found her attractive, but that was it. I found her attractive when we were dating.  Attraction doesn’t automatically mean interest in making a move on someone.”

 “No, but you probably should have. The two of you have great synergy.”

“Synergy?”  She thought his bemusement was adorable.  Too bad she had left her phone on her desk or she’d take a picture for Chloe.

“Synergy. The two of you work on several levels.  Perhaps it was best that it happened this way.  It allowed the two of you to become best friends first, then lovers. Just like knowing Clark for so long before we dated made us friends first.  Works out pretty well that way.”

“No arguments here.”

“And look how it ended up.  You and Chloe happily married with a baby on the way, me and Clark happily engaged, and apparently wedding-less but we have our sights on a Pulitzer.”

“And yet we are stuck in an elevator.”

“Can’t have everything perfect.”


End file.
